l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Obligation
RPG Information Obligation (Disadvantage, 3 or 6 points) [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 161 A character with the Obligation disadvantage owes someone a favor, and someday they are going to collect. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 77 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Agasha Kasuga (Emperor Hantei Muhaki) * Agasha Tamaki (Spider Clan) * Akodo Rokuro (Lion Clan Champion) * Akodo Setai (Serve the Lion, Matsu Nimuro) * Akodo Toturi (Akodo Kage) * al-Hazaad (To his Kolat hosts) * al-Rashid (al-Hazaad, Kolat) * Asahina Sekawa (Keeper of the Five Rings) * Asahina Yajinden (Iuchiban and the Bloodspeakers) * Asako Bairei (Shrine of the Moon) * Bayushi Arashii (Dragon Clan) * Bayushi Ayaka (To the Scorpion Clan) * Bayushi Muhito (Shosuro Maru) * Bayushi Tomaru (Kolat) * Chuda Mishime (Daigotsu) * Chutoburo (Kayomasa) * Daidoji Akeha (Crane Clan Champion * Daidoji Gempachi (Hida Masatari) * Daidoji Shogusha (Grandfather) * Daidoji Tenkazu (Ide Tadaji) * Daidoji Tsuka (Otomo Gaishi) * Daigotsu Kanpeki (to Empress Iweko I) * Doji Noburo (Doji Kurohito) * Doji Shogo (Bayushi Akeu) * Doji Ueshiba (Miya Onako - 3 points) * Goju Kyoden (Shadow Dragon) * Hida Hitoshi (Akodo Kaneka) * Hida Tsuneo (Compelled to follow Hantei XVI) * Hiruma Yugure (Father) * I'kak (Chosen Prophet of Z-ee) * Ikoma Tsanuri (To become Daimyo) * Ikudaiu (Kolat) * Isawa Sawao (Jade Champion, Elemental Masters, students) * Isawa Tadaka (Owes his life to Yogo Shidachi) * Iuchi Katamari (Adisabah the Cruel) * Jama Suru (Iuchiban and the Bloodspeakers) * Kado (Kolat, Weavers) * Kaiu Ryojiro * Kakita Ijimashi (Many) * Kakita Yariga (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Yusugi (Doji Yuka) * Kasuga Taisuke (Kasuga Taigen) * Kijuro (Kolat Steel Sect) * Kitsu Ineko (Elemental Masters) * Kitsune Miru (Sentaku Tribunal) * Kisune Ryukan (Fox Clan) * Koda (Daidoji Dajan, Asako Nakiro) * Mahatsu (Iuchi family) * Matsu Hiroru (Kolat) * Matsu Kioma (Post at Kenson Gakka) * Matsu Mieko (The Gozoku - commit seppuku upon victory) * Mikaru (Forest-Killers) * Mikio (Doji Hoturi) * Miya Ichiko (Otomo Akio) * Moshi Jukio (Chosen of Amaterasu) * Moshi Kakau (Gusai) * Moshi Miyako (Moshi Jiro) * Moshi Shanegon (Morito) * Moto Chaozhu (Kolat) * Moto Sada (To Moto Tsume) * Mozoko (Otomo family) * Otaku Hitoshi (Report on Shinjo Hayasu's actions) * Otomo Shishi (Toturi) * Otomo Takama (Otomo Suikihime) * Rama Singh (Maharaja) * Seppun Isei (Toturi III) * Seppun Katsura (Seppun Dojo) * Seppun Kossori (Bayushi Akeu) * Seppun Mashita (Miya Satoshi) * Seppun Ogami (To defend Kyuden Seppun) * Seppun Tashime * Seppun Toriko (Otomo Akio) * Seppun Toshiaki (Gozoku) * Seppun Toshiken (Kakita Ichiro) * Shahai (To Iuchiban and the Bloodspeakers) * Shiba Danjuro (Kaneka, Shogunate) * Shiba Kagi (Isawa family) * Shiba Omoko (Isawa family) * Shiba Takeishi (Shiba Aikune) * Shiba Yoma (Kolat) * Shioda (Caretaker post at Temple to the Kami) * Shosuro Shuji (Shosuro family) * Soshi Angai (Kuroiban) * Soshi Hiroaki (Kuroiban) * Suzume Mukashino (Seppun Baka and Shosuro Taberu) * Tadashiro (Owed to the Scorpion Clan; act suspiciously) * Takuan (Nanashi Mura) * Tamori Tamanako (Doji Chonitsu) * Tawagoto (Mother and Daughter) * Tonbo Toryu (Jigoku) * Toritaka Genzo (Kuni Takemura, Crab Clan) * Toturi Kaede (Tengoku) * Toturi Sezaru (The Emperor) * Yasuki Dayu * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (Kolat) * Yogo Mamoru (Protect Shosuro Meiyoko) * Yogo Tjeki (Shadowed Tower) * Yoritomo Komori (Protect Yoritomo Kumiko) * Zamalash (Tattered Ear Tribe) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta